


Something missing

by hatebeat



Category: By-Sexual
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Den has his eyes on someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user metallikita666](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+metallikita666).



"How about a threesome?" Den suggested casually. It wasn't that weird. They did that kind of thing a lot, him and Ryo. They'd been together so damn long now, it was fun to spice things up a bit! Besides, as long as they were together, it wasn't like it was cheating or anything.

Anyway, Ryo had the same taste in other guys as him. Most of the time.

"Got your eye on someone?" Ryo asked, lighting one of the cigarettes they'd just bought. They were on break at the studio and had dipped out to pick up cigarettes and drinks. Well, Ryo had been sent out to do it, but Den had tagged along. 

"Kinda," Den said, swiping the pack from him before he could tuck it away. He pulled out a cigarette of his own, and smirked. "What about Sho?"

"Sho?" Ryo asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Think he'll go for it?" Den asked.

"Probably," Ryo said, exhaling. "He's been all over you in photoshoots and shit lately, huh?"

"You guys did that interview together yesterday, though," Den complained. 

"Mhm. But then you did one with Nao. I suppose you'll want to invite him, too, so he's not left out?"

Den laughed out loud. "One step at a time, man. So, you wanna?"

Ryo shrugged. "That kind of thing is dangerous with bandmates."

"We're bandmates," Den teased. 

"We're different. But tell ya what. You have at it, man. This one's on me," Ryo joked, totally straight-faced. 

Well, it wasn't like they were totally faithful. But as long as the other one knew what was going on, it was all good. Sex had nothing to do with love, after all. And as far as that went, Ryo was the only one for Den.

When they got back to the studio, Ryo set the case of beer on the table. Den and Sho went to grab one at the same time, and ended up bumping hands. Den laughed it off, but not before giving Sho a flirtatious smirk.

Going at it without Ryo, huh? It had been a while.

They got back to work and managed to lay down a few good, solid tracks by the time their time slot was up. While they were packing up to go, though, Den managed to corner Sho.

"You're not doing anything tonight, right? You wanna?" Den asked, making himself right at home in Sho's personal space.

"Wanna what?" Sho laughed, looking Den over.

"Do something. Obviously." Den stuck his tongue out quickly, but then Sho leaned in and tried to bite it. Well, that was right on target... So Den let him for a second, before pulling away.

"Just you and me?" Sho asked. Den didn't miss it, though. Sho glanced over at Ryo, and it was only then that Den noticed Ryo was watching them.

"Yeah, just you and me," Den confirmed. He didn't miss the way that Ryo smirked and gave Sho a go-ahead nod of approval.

Hell yeah, Ryo had his back. But tonight, Sho was fuckin' his.


End file.
